Superman: Red Lantern
by pesterhopper
Summary: Clark lost his wife and unborn child at the hands of Ares, the God of War. As he lay dying and powerless in a Washington D.C. junkyard, a Red Lantern ring comes to him.
1. Chapter 1

Clark and Diana had been wed for five years. It had been ten years since the couple went into semi-retirement as members of the Justice League. After their marriage and with Queen Hippolyta's blessing the couple had chosen Washington, D.C. as their hometown. Diana continued with her duties as Themyscira's ambassador to the United Nations when she passed on the title of Wonder Woman to her sister Donna while Clark after his identity reveal worked as a scientific consultant to various government think-tanks.

It was a cool Friday afternoon when Clark arrived from work at their home within a suburb just a few miles from the nation's capital. In one arm he carried a bag of groceries. With his free hand he entered a series of numbers on a keypad beside the backdoor. Clark went for the kitchen as the door opened. He took off his coat, laid it on the back of a chair and rolled up his sleeves to wash his hands. Clark opened a cupboard and took out an apron with 'My Husband is a Superman' printed on the front as he started taking out the ingredients he needed from the grocery bag. Diana had requested Clark to cook roast lamb for dinner. Diana was not much of a meat-eater, she usually craved for seafood or salads which somehow surprised Clark.

Diana had arrived at exactly 5:30 in the afternoon. As she entered through the front door and walked into the living room she could see Clark meticulously setting up the dinner table. "Beloved, I'm home!" Diana called out as she ran to Clark and embraced him from behind.

"Hello, Princess. I missed you," said Clark as he turned around to return Diana's embrace and kissed her forehead.

"You're so silly, Kal. We just saw each other this morning!" said Diana as she giggled and kissed Clark's lips.

"I can't help it, Di."

"Is that our dinner I smell, my love?" asked Diana as she took a whiff of the smells coming from the kitchen.

"Roast lamb with two sauces: mint and cranberry, mashed potatoes, a green salad and strawberry ice cream for dessert," replied Clark.

"Yum! You spoil me so, Kal."

"I love doing it, Di."

"You should go get changed. I'll have everything ready in five minutes," added Clark.

As Diana went upstairs to change, Clark started plating the food and carefully arranged it on the dinner table.

During dinner Clark noted that Diana had a bigger appetite than before. He made a mental note to ask her after dinner. When they were done with dessert, Diana said, "Kal, I have something to let you know."

"What is it, Di?"

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!"

Clark goes over to Diana to sit beside her and places his hand on her belly. "This is the best news I've had today. When did you find out?"

Diana places her hand on Clark's hand and replies, "A few days ago. But I went to Hessia to make sure. We're having a baby, Kal."

"I love you, Di. Thank you."

"I love you too, Kal."

* * *

In Olympus, Ares watches the exchange between Clark and Diana from one of the scrying pools within the now burning palace of the gods. Scattered within the palace were the bodies of his fellow Olympian gods.

In his hands he tightly held the spear called the God-Killer. He had learned of the spear's existence millennia ago from an ancient scroll he had found in his travels across the cosmos. The weapon had been well hidden on a desolate world whose name had long been forgotten. That world was riddled with traps designed to dampen the desire of any individual to acquire the God-Killer. When Ares had finally come into possession of the spear, it had cost him half of his legions.

As Ares closed the scrying pool, his thoughts were now on the one being he would use the God-Killer on, the man who had defeated him time and time again, Superman!

* * *

Saturday evening after having dinner at their favorite restaurant, Clark and Diana walked hand in hand along the Reflecting Pool of the Lincoln Memorial. They got the occasional request for a picture or an autograph from tourists which they happily obliged.

"I can't wait to see her, Diana. I can't wait to teach her all the things I know. Maybe we should go to some shops tomorrow and buy a few things for a nursery. I've got a lot of things I want to do. I just can't wait!" said Clark.

"You're being silly again, Kal! Its still too early to say if our child turns out to be a girl or a boy. But yes, I want to go shopping with you tomorrow."

"I just feel our child is gonna be a girl. She'll be like her mom, brave, intelligent, beautiful. I think she'll have both our powers. I'm rambling again. But it doesn't matter whether our child is a boy or a girl. I will love him or her just the same."

"I know you will make a great father, Kal."

"Just as I know you will be a great mother, Diana."

"I love you, Diana."

"I love you too, Kal."

Clark and Diana then share a kiss under the full moon.

"Such a touching scene. It sickens me to the bone, Kryptonian!" said Ares as he materialized a few feet from Clark and Diana. He was on a chariot pulled by two black mares.

"What do you want, Ares?" asked Clark as he instinctively positioned himself in front of Diana.

"Is it not obvious what I want? I want you dead, Kryptonian!" replied Ares.

"How were you able to enter this realm without Zeus's permission?" asked Diana.

Ares reaches into a bag within the chariot and brings out Zeus's head. On Zeus's face, a look of surprise. "Zeus is no more!" Ares said as he laughed.

Ares throws Zeus's head to the ground and reaches for the God-Killer. "It was so easy taking Zeus's head. He never knew what felled him. Now, I shall have your head Kryptonian!"

As the words came out Ares's mouth, Phobos and Deimos appear behind Clark and ensnare him within an enchanted net. Clark struggles to get free when he realizes that the net is enhanced with Gold Kryptonite. He feels the effects instantaneously. Clark manages to call out to Diana before he blacked out, "Get away from here, Diana!"

* * *

Clark wakes up tied to a post in the center of what seemed to be a junkyard. He overhears Deimos and Phobos talking. "That Diana put up quite a fight! She fucking broke my nose!" said Deimos.

"Ha! Fucking loser! She would have killed you had not father intervened. That Diana is a hellcat while you are a fucking pussy!" Phobos berated Deimos.

"Enough you two! Get Diana from the warehouse and string her up beside the Kryptonian," bellowed Ares.

Grumbling, Deimos and Phobos head for the back of the junkyard.

"Gold Kryptonite! Who would have thought that was all I needed to defeat you?" said Ares as he took a handful of Clark's hair to look into Clark's face.

"Just let Diana go, Ares. Your beef is with me. She is not part of this!"

"Yes, she is. By merely being associated with you she is!"

"Please, Ares. If you want me to go on my knees and beg for her life I would do it. Please give our child a chance at life!" Clark pleads.

"What! She is pregnant with your child? This certainly spices things up, Kal-El!"

Phobos and Deimos drag out an unconscious Diana from the warehouse and tie her to the pole beside Clark. She slowly comes to. "Kal?" she calls out.

"I'm here, Diana. Look to your left."

Diana looks to her left, "Kal!"

"I'm going to get you out of here, Di."

"Ares, what about it? Let Diana go."

Ares takes a long pause as if to consider Clark's request. He shakes his and says, "NO!"

Ares then plunges the God-Killer into Diana's abdomen. Diana immediately feels her life essence drain away.

With her dying breath, Diana managed to say, "I love you, Kal."

Tears of anguish filled Clark's eyes. "Diana!"

Ares steps in front of Clark and stabs the God-Killer into his chest. A gasp escapes Clark's lips as his head falls to his chest.

"Cut their bindings and leave their bodies exposed to the elements, let the vermin of this land feast upon their flesh," said Ares as he left the coliseum, feeling victorious.

* * *

So close to death, Clark could hear an alien voice speak to him,

"Kal-El of Krypton, you have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."

As the Red Lantern ring attaches itself to Clark's ring finger, Clark's Kryptonian blood is infused with Rage Plasma. His wounds heal at an astonishing rate but his mind is clouded with rage.

He looks to his right and sees Diana's lifeless body. Again he is flooded with anguish which slowly gives way to rage. "Diana!" he howls to the skies.

Before the rage could consume him, Clark carefully scoops up Diana into his arms and rockets into the sky.

* * *

Clark lands on the foyer of the Themysciran embassy. "Donna! Please help me!" he calls out.

"Kal-El, I'm here! What is it? Gods! Diana! What happened to her?" Donna kneels before her sister's lifeless body.

"Ares! God-Killer!" said Clark. He was slowly losing his ability to speak because of the effects of the Red Lantern ring.

"What happened to you, Kal-El?" asked Donna. Seeing Clark's irises glowing red and the blood like substance dripping from the side of Clark's mouth.

"Don't know yet. Get revenge or die trying," Clark managed to reply as he rocketed into the sky leaving Diana with Donna.

"Kal-El!" calls out Donna.

* * *

Clark arrives at Olympus. His transformation into a Red Lantern finally complete. He had increased in size and his irises were now permanently red.

Clark does not notice the burning palace nor the bodies of the Olympian gods Ares and his minions had killed earlier, his mind focused solely on one thing: revenge.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. I thought we left you for dead! You are one durable fellow!" said Deimos.

"Careful, brother. Something is not right with this one," warned Phobos.

"AAARRR!" Clark growled as a stream of Rage Plasma spewed forth from his mouth hitting Deimos on the arm. Deimos screams in pain as the flesh of his arm was completely burned off.

"I told you to be careful, Deimos! Step aside while I handle him," said Phobos as he stepped forward.

Clark growls as he blurs into Phobos. He pummels Phobos with successive blows to the head which disorients the god. Phobos falls to the ground belly up from an uppercut by Clark. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Clark mounts Phobos and sprays him with a torrent of Rage Plasma. Phobos's scream was cut short as he is burned to death.

Deimos watches the scene in horror. Clark stands up and points at him which causes the god to run in fear of the Kryptonian. "AAARRR!" Clark growls as he gives chase.

Catching up to Deimos, Clark releases another torrent of Rage Plasma on the hapless god. This time, Deimos was not able to scream.

"One more to kill," said Clark as he uses the back of his hand to wipe the plasma dripping from the side of his mouth.

"Kryptonian! Impressive work on my two sons, Phobos and Deimos. Saves me the trouble of killing them myself!" Ares laughs menacingly.

"AAARRR!"

"What's happened to you? You look different. No matter, I am about to end this now!" said Ares as he throws the spear towards Clark.

Clark's power ring projects a force field which deflects the spear. "This is not possible! What sort of power is this?" shouts Ares.

"AAARRR!"

Clark blasts Ares with his heat vision which was augmented by the Rage Plasma. The blast melts Ares's armor and burned through his skin causing him to slump to the ground. For the first time in his millennia long existence, Ares felt the touch of primal fear.

"AAARRR!"

Clark picks up the God-Killer, looks at it for a moment and approaches Ares who sat on the ground.

"Do it, Kryptonian! I will show you true valor in the face of death!"

"AAARRR!"

Clark plunges the spear into Ares's chest.

"DIANA!"

Clark falls to the ground from exhaustion. He goes into a deep sleep as he is engulfed in a red force field. The Red Lantern ring propels the now unconscious Clark into space. His destination Ysmault, Homeworld of the Red Lanterns.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne sits on an ergonomic chair in front of a state of the art computer terminal in the Batcave. Earlier in the day, Victor Stone hands him a flash drive which contained security footage from the Lincoln Memorial, the junkyard and the Themysciran embassy. As Bruce viewed the contents of the flash drive on a large computer monitor, the Green Lantern Guy Gardner arrives via a secret passageway.

"Bruce, I came as soon as I got your message. Is it true about Clark and Diana?"

"Yes. I have the footage right here."

Guy takes a seat next to Bruce as the footage from the junkyard plays on the monitors. Guy gasps as he watches Ares stab a spear into Diana's belly. "Motherfucker!" he says under his breath.

"There! You see that little speck floating above Clark? That's a Red Lantern ring!" says Guy as Bruce pauses the footage.

"Tell me everything you know about these Red Lanterns, Guy."

"They harness the power of rage. When a ring is accepted by the bearer, by some chemical reaction the bearer's bloodstream is flooded by Rage Plasma which explains the blood-like corrosive substance dripping from the side of Clark's mouth. Bearers are also known to immediately become feral but maybe due to Clark being Kryptonian he might have been able to stay in control until his rage consumed him."

"Is there a possibility we could still get him back?"

"From my time with them, Atrocitus submerges a ring bearer into the Blood Ocean of Ysmault to reverse the regression process."

"So, all we have to do is get to this Atrocitus?"

"We got a slight problem about that, Bruce."

"And that problem is?"

"Atrocitus is already dead. I killed him along with his cat."

"You what? How are we going to get Clark back now?"

"Atrocitus's second in command, Bleez is still on Ysmault. Atrocitus may have taught her how to reverse the process."

Bruce ponders on what Guy had just told him and asks, "When can you leave for Ysmault?"

"That planet's in a restricted sector, I'll have to get permission from the Guardians on Oa to go there. It could take a month or so."

"Just do whatever it takes, Guy. We owe this to Diana."

* * *

Clark finds himself walking along an earthen pathway. Crabapple trees lined the pathway on either side. The sweet scent of flowers filled the air. He stops walking as he hears a familiar heartbeat. Clark hones in on the source and sees Diana within a clearing at the end of the pathway. Diana waves and calls out to him, "Kal! We have been waiting for you."

Diana shows him the raven-haired infant sleeping peacefully at her bosom. Clark smiles as he picks up his pace but when he reaches the half way point, the sky darkens and a strong wind blows through the trees and Ares's sinister laughter fills the air.

When he reaches the clearing he finds Diana and the infant lying dead in a pool of blood. "NO! DIANA!" screams Clark.

"AAARRR!" screams Clark as he wakes up with a start. He quickly sits himself up as his eyes focus on the female who sat before him.

"Hnh? Diana?"

"No. My name is not Diana. My name is Bleez." replied the female.

"Hnh. Bl-Bleeez." repeats Clark.

"Welcome to Ysmault, Superman. Or at least, what's left of it." said Bleez.

"Aaarrr?" mumbles Clark as he takes in his surroundings.

"There is only one way to make any sense out of this: I will take you to the Blood Ocean. Come with me."

Clark follows Bleez as she takes to the sky. A few minutes into their flight, Bleez stops and hovers over an ocean of red. She turns to Clark and grabs hold of his arms and says, "Now we reverse your regression. This will hurt!"

Taken by surprise, Clark struggles to break free from Bleez's grip as they take a dive into the waters below. Immersed in the Blood Ocean, the water's mystical properties together with the incantations Bleez recites, clears the fog of rage within Clark's mind. Clark feels his head splitting as his memories slowly return. He heads for the surface and screams at the top his lungs, "Diana!"

Clark kneels on the shore as he is hit with a wave of anguish. "Diana."

"This Diana, she was your mate?" asked Bleez.

"Yes. We were about to have a child when she..." Clark sighs. He hugs at his legs as he sat on the sand and looked into the distance.

"You need not talk about it if it pains you so, Superman." said Bleez as she sat opposite Clark.

"Please call me Kal-El. I haven't been much of a Superman lately," Clark sighed sadly.

* * *

Days later, Bruce together with Dinah and J'onn attend memorial services for Diana in Themyscira. Due to Themyscira's restrictions on visitors, only a select group of U.N. ambassadors, mostly women were allowed on the island to pay their respects to their fallen colleague.

"Have you found Kal-El?" Donna asked Bruce.

"Hal is asking for permission to travel to Ysmault as we speak. We're still not sure if we can get Clark back."

* * *

Doomsday known to his creator as the Ultimate stood outside the ruins of Lamas, the main city of the planet Krog. He had laid waste to this planet like the hundreds he had set foot on before it. He is the ultimate killing machine driven only by the urge to destroy, the product of centuries of cruel experimentation by the geneticist Bertron in the hopes of creating the perfect living being.

A combined force of battlecruisers from a coalition of planets near Krog's space sector gather just outside its atmosphere. Within each cruiser are weapons of unspeakable destructive power, all aimed at Doomsday. Once the signal was given, the cruisers unleashed their weapons. The combined forces's drones show Doomsday hit again and again by their bombs and energy weapons until Krog's atmosphere was covered with a thick cloud of dust and debris. The crews within the coalition cruisers cheered in victory believing Doomsday to be destroyed. In the midst of their celebration, alarms sound as Doomsday rockets from Krog's surface and destroys their cruisers one by one.

The crew members' cheers turn into screams of fear and pain which are quickly silenced by the vacuum of space. In a span of twenty minutes the wreckage of spacecraft and bodies of the dead orbit the once busy planet of Korg.

* * *

It was the day of Diana's funeral. Hippolyta and Donna led the procession. Diana's body which was wrapped in a white shroud was lain on an ornate pallet borne on the shoulders of six amazon warriors. Ahead of them the oracle, Menalippe together with her acolytes singing dirges.

The procession ends at the catacombs near the temple dedicated to Athena. A somber mood covers the island nation. There would be no speeches today. In silence, Hippolyta motioned for Diana's body to be placed upon a large stone set in the middle of the main gallery. Hippolyta then places a gold obol upon Diana's breast and says, "I refuse to say goodbye to you, my child. This is but temporary, we shall meet again."

* * *

As the weeks turn into months, Clark settles into his role as a Red Lantern. Bleez trained him in the use of the Red Ring. When Clark was deemed proficient enough, he accompanied Zilius Zox and Rankorr on patrols of Sector 666.

They have had run-ins with Sinestro's Yellow Lantern Corps but with Clark's help they came out of these unscathed. Clark was slowly gaining a reputation as a skilled Red Lantern.

Soon Bleez found out after running a couple of tests on Clark, that the Rage Plasma within Clark's bloodstream had burned out the Gold Kryptonite poisoning from his system. Clark's powers before he was a Red Lantern were slowly coming back.

After months of waiting for the Guardian's approval, Guy Gardner is finally allowed to travel to Ysmault. He lands on the planet's barren surface near the Red Lanterns' Central Power Battery.

"Oi, Zilius! Look who we have here! Former Red Lantern, the great Guy Gardner!" Rankorr calls out to Zilius Zox.

"What you doing here, Gardner?" Zilius asks Guy as they shake hands and give each other pats on the back.

"Visiting a friend. Been a long time, you sorry excuse for a testicle!" says Guy as he shook Zilius's hand.

"Don't go there, Guy. I know what a testicle means now. Keep at it and I'll cut yours from your body and have them for breakfast!" replied an annoyed Zilius.

"Come on, Zilius! It was just a joke no need to get so touchy about it," said Guy.

"You must be looking for Kal-El. Refuses to be called Superman. Good bloke but keeps to himself most of the time. I heard about his wife and all. Such a shitty thing to happen to 'im. You can find 'im by the northern shore."

"Thanks! We'll do some fish and chips sometime," says Guy as he takes off and flies into the direction Rankorr had told him.

A few minutes pass when Guy sees Clark and Bleez sitting by the shore. He slows his flight and began his descent.

"Clark! I've been looking for ya!" Guy calls out to Clark as he lands near the shore.

"Guy! Good to see you." replied Clark as they shook hands.

"Clark, your eys," says Guy as he looks into Clark's smouldering irises.

"You noticed? I guess that's what you get when you're filled with Rage Plasma." Clark replies with a chuckle.

Clark towards Bleez's direction, "I guess you already know Bleez. She has been helping me with my new found powers."

"Hello, Guy," says Bleez as an awkward silence develops between her and Guy.

Clark notices the tension and says, "Guy, Bleez want me to leave you two so you could catch up?"

"No!" chorused Guy and Bleez.

"OK. What brings you to Ysmault, Guy?" asked Clark.

"Bruce wants to know how you're doing, Clark."

"Wait! I thought your name is Kal-El?" interrupted Bleez.

"On Earth, I was also known as Clark Kent. Sort of a secret identity I kept. I'll explain it to you some other time."

"Oh, I see. Go on, Guy. Sorry for the interruption," replied Bleez.

"Bruce and Donna want to know when you'll return to Earth."

"Let me think about that for awhile, Guy. The only thing that tied me to Earth is gone."

"Even if you don't come back with me now at least think about it, Clark. A lot of people want to help you."

"I will, Guy. Please thank them for me. I really appreciate your concern but I'm a Red Lantern now. Let me sort this out first and then maybe I'll come back."

* * *

Doomsday lands on the moon's surface. He settles near the Sea of Tranquility. Doomsday seems to study the discarded lunar rover and descent stage of the lunar modules left behind by NASA astronauts.

In the distance, Doomsday observes the Earth as it rises above the horizon. With his enhanced vision he sees the Earth teeming with life. The urge to destroy surfaces within him as he focuses on his next target. With powerful leg muscles, he propels himself off from the moon's surface towards the direction of Earth.

* * *

It had been six months since Guy Gardner's visit to Ysmault. Clark is flying through space together with Bleez. "There! That's Earth!"

"It's beautiful. It surprises me why you left it."

"We have to make a stopover first. Don't want to cause a panic over two Red Lanterns entering Earth's atmosphere," says Clark as he points towards the Watchtower.

"My God! Is that Clark? I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it! He's really a Red Lantern!" said Wally as he saw the feed coming from the external cameras.

"Disarm external defenses. Open the secondary airlock," said Bruce.

"Clark, head for airlock number seven," Bruce says into his communicator as he sees Clark nod in response on the monitor.

Clark and Bleez head for the designated airlock and float in. The airlock hisses to a close as an interior door opens up into a large receiving area.

"Kal-El! How have you been? We were so worried about you!" says Donna as she rushes to embrace Clark.

"I'm OK now, Donna. Thank you," says Clark as he returned Donna's embrace.

Breaking their embrace, Donna steps away slightly from Clark and looks at Bleez. "Who is she, Kal-El?" she asks with a hint of venom.

"This is Bleez, she is the leader of the Red Lanterns. She was the one who reversed my regression. She also helps me control my rage powers," replied Clark.

Donna looks at Bleez from head to foot and says, "So, I see. Thank you Bleez for what you have done for my departed sister's husband."

"You're welcome. It was certainly my pleasure," replied Bleez with equal venom as she leaned into Clark.

Before any further exchange could happen between Donna and Bleez, Bruce quickly tries to diffuse the situation by inviting Clark and Bleez to the cafeteria. "Clark, Bleez you might like some refreshments. I suggest we catch up on each other over some coffee and sandwiches."

Sensing Bruce's unease Clark replies, "Yes! Nice idea, Bruce!"

* * *

Doomsday rolls himself into a ball as he braces himself for impact. He hits the ocean just off of the Gotham City docks. The resulting tsunami submerges most of Gotham's central business district.

Alarms blare within the Watchtower. Bruce was on his JL communicator. "What is it, Bruce? You look like you've seen a ghost," said Clark.

"A meteor fell into the ocean just off of the Gotham City docks. There was a tsunami. Possibly hundreds dead. I-I've got to get down there," Bruce replies.

"Bleez and I will go with you. We'll help," said Clark.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce, Clark and Bleez teleport from the Watchtower onto the roofdeck of the Wayne Tower in Gotham City. Bruce is quickly ushered inside by Lucius Fox as Clark and Bleez take to the sky to survey the damage brought about by the tsunami. Clark uses his telescopic vision as he scans the immediate area for survivors while Bleez uses her red energy constructs to rescue stranded survivors and bring them to high ground.

As the flood waters recede, first responders with the aid of the National Guard slowly make their way into the heavily damaged sections of the city. Clark and Bleez offer their assistance which was gratefully accepted.

By dusk, the Justice League was called in to assist in search and rescue as well as clean-up operations. With the arrival of the League, Clark and Bleez are assigned to peacekeeping operations together with John Stewart and Hawkwoman.

A total of 1,739 casualties were reported. Among them were heroes Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon who were at the docks investigating a weapons smuggling ring. Damage to property was estimated in the hundreds of millions of dollars.

* * *

The god known as the One Above All surveys the ruins of the palace of the gods on Olympus. With him were Gaea and the gods known as the Nurturer and the Destroyer. His eyes settle upon the God-Killer.

The One Above All picks up the spear and hands it over to Gaea and says, "Take this to Themyscira. I think the Amazons will be using it sometime very soon."

"As you wish," Gaea replies as she bows to the One Above All. She then steps into the portal she had opened.

"As for Ares and his conspirators," spoke the One Above All as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It will be off to Tartarus for them. Hades will be beside himself in delight to have the murderers of his brother Zeus as guests in his realm."

"The Universe is in a state of imbalance all because of Ares's blind ambition. I still do not know if I can undo the damage his action has wrought. Come then, we still have a lot of work to do," said the One Above All as he, the Nurturer and the Destroyer step into a portal. As the trio leaves Olympus, the palace of the gods starts rebuilding itself.

* * *

With his powerful legs, Doomsday propels himself onto the main pier of the Metropolis dockyards. He wastes no time carving out a path of destruction. Doomsday smashes into shipping containers, overturns vehicles and then he downs the overhead crane with just a single blow of his bone encrusted fist. He leaves the dockyards a burning ruin.

Seeing the security camera feeds coming from the dockyards, Metropolis Police Commissioner David Corporon quickly dispatches the Science Police to deal with Doomsday.

Onboard the Science Police blackhawk, Lieutenant Inspector Dan Turpin checks his gear, his right hand touches his left breast pocket where he keeps a picture of his wife, Maggie Sawyer-Turpin and their two year old daughter Maisie.

"There he is! Coming up on Main Street!" the pilot calls out to Dan.

Turpin calls out to his team, "Let's huddle up, guys! We rappel down to the street while our door gunner pounds big ugly with Nth metal rounds from the gatling gun. The mayor has authorized the use of deadly force. Remember: strike first, strike hard and strike fast! Let's get this done before dinner!"

"HOORAH!" replied Turpin's team.

"Go! Go! Go!" says the door gunner as he aims the gatling gun at Doomsday and fires. The burst from the gatling gun sends Doomsday flying into a mini-van. Dan Turpin and his team quickly rappel down from the blackhawk's doors onto the street.

Just as Turpin and his team make it to the street below, Doomsday sends the mini-van flying into the blackhawk. The pilot manages to maneuver the blackhawk that the mini-van hits its tail rotor. The blackhawk spins out of control momentarily and crashes into the street. The pilot and door gunner limp out of the wreckage. Pounding his fists onto his chest, Doomsday runs towards the wreckage and pounces on the two survivors.

"NO! Let him have it! Full auto!" Dan yells as he squeezes the trigger of his M-60. His team follows his lead as they fire into Doomsday.

Doomsday is driven back by the Nth metal rounds. Several rounds penetrate his skin but the wounds heal instantly. Using his superhuman speed, he plows into Dan and his team. Screams of pain, gunfire and of bones being broken mix with Doomsday's inhuman roar. As the cacophony of sound subsides, Dan and his team are no more.

* * *

Gaea materializes in front of Hippolyta who was standing at her balcony.

"Goddess, you honor me with your presence," said Hippolyta as she took a knee in front of the goddess.

"Rise, Hippolyta. The One Above All has tasked me to deliver this to you," said Gaea as she presented the God-Killer to Hippolyta.

"This-This was the weapon that took my daughter's life. Why would the One Above All give this to us?" said Hippolyta as she took the spear. Her knuckles turn white as she tightly grips the God-Killer's staff.

Gaea replies, "He said you will find a need for it soon."

"I do not understand, Goddess."

"Neither do I, Hippolyta. But remember this, there is always a method to the One Above All's seeming madness. We shall find out soon enough."

"I will keep that in mind, Goddess."

* * *

Michael Jon Carter known to the world as Booster Gold follows the path of carnage Doomsday left in his wake. Michael notices that Doomsday is going in a straight line into the city's densely populated area. He shudders to think of the amount of collateral damage the creature could cause once he reaches that area. He taps on his League communicator and says, "J'onn, I need backup. Send in the heavy guns. We have to stop this creature before it reaches the city center."

J'onn replies, "Sending in Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner. John Stewart is enroute from Gotham. Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz are still off-world but they have already been informed."

"Guess I'll have to slow him down before the cavalry arrives."

"Good luck, Michael."

* * *

Clark takes a sip of his coffee as he and Bleez take a break after working twenty four hours non-stop assisting the National Guard in clean-up operations. The two lounged in a tent set-up at Gotham's Central Park.

Clark stares into the steam rising up from his cup and he is instantly drawn back to happier times.

_"Good morning, princess. I hope you're well rested. I brought you coffee with just a hint of cinnamon, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and your favorite, farmer's omelet with toast and a few strips of bacon."_

_"Kal! You spoil me. This is the third time this week you served me breakfast in bed!" said Diana as she sat upright and took a sip of coffee from her mug._

_"I just love doing this for you, Di. My day seems incomplete if I don't get to do even the smallest of things for you," replied Clark as he kissed Diana on the lips._

_"You're so sweet, Kal. How could I live without you?"_

_"I love you, Diana."_

_"I love you too, Kal."_

Bruce arrives and immediately goes to Clark. "Kent, we have to talk."

"Clark!"

"What-What is it Bruce?" asked Clark as he slowly turns his head towards Bruce's direction.

Bruce looks at Bleez who just shrugs her shoulders as he began to speak, "I reviewed satellite footage from NASA and NORAD. What we thought was a meteor, was actually a creature from space."

Bruce takes out a tablet and shows it to Clark, "I've been tracking it since last night. Its now in Metropolis."

Clark's eyes widen as he sees the news footage coming from Metropolis. He looks from the screen towards Bruce and with a serious look on his face, Clark rockets into the sky. Bleez follows him soon afterward.

* * *

Michael Carter is on his knees. His right eye swollen shut. His broken ribs make it hard for him to breathe.

Sorry, Ted. I don't think I could make it to poker tonight, Michael thought to himself as he spits out the blood in his mouth.

With all his remaining strength Michael rushes into Doomsday. He smashes his fists on Doomsday's face. The attack merely annoys Doomsday who backhands him into a parked car. Michael hits the car with such force that it leaves a deep impression on the driver's side.

Michael struggles to get up but his injuries prevent him from doing so. The last thing he sees before passing out is Doomsday rushing towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael Carter passes out as Doomsday charges in his direction. As he slumps into the ground, Michael never sees the blur of red that slams into Doomsday at the last moment.

Clark's trajectory propels himself and Doomsday into the ground floor of a mid-rise office building.

Doomsday roars as he swings a bone encrusted fist at Clark. Clark brings up his arm to block the punch and follows up with one of his own. Clark winces as his fist hits Doomsday on the jaw. The blow sends Doomsday skidding into the middle of the street. Before Doomsday could recover, Clark picks up an abandoned firetruck and smashes it onto Doomsday's head, driving the creature into the pavement.

After a few minutes, people started to come out of the surrounding buildings. The people started to cheer and gather around Clark and Bleez. Some of them took out their smartphones to take pictures and video. Clark's superhearing detected a rumbling sound coming from beneath the pavement.

"Everyone! Get out of here now!"

Just as the words came out from Clark's mouth, Doomsday smashes his way from beneath the pavement, pelting everyone within range with large jagged shards of concrete and asphalt. The creature then grabs a hold of Clark's cape and throws the Kryptonian into a heavily damaged building. The impact causes the building to collapse on top of Clark.

Clark climbs out from underneath the rubble and calls out to Bleez. "Get these people out of here! Get them to safety!"

"You have to know something about the creature you're dealing with!" replied Bleez.

"It could wait for later, Bleez! Get these people to safety now!" commanded Clark as he quickly got up and blurred into Doomsday, slamming the creature into a building.

Bleez growls as she projects a force field around Michael Carter and several civilians. She looks over to Clark a last time before taking to the sky at great speed. "Arrogant male! How dare you dismiss me!" she said under her breath.

Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner finally make it to Metropolis. As they flew towards Main Street, Rayner taps Gardner's shoulder and points to a red streak moving away from Main Street. "Wasn't that Bleez? She looked pissed!"

"Typical Clark, he pisses them off then makes them fall head over heels in love with him," said Gardner with a chuckle.

"No way! Clark and Bleez? For real?"

"Of course not! You're so easy, punk!" Gardner replied with a chuckle.

"Fuck you, Guy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get down there and help Clark."

* * *

Gardner and Rayner land as Clark and Doomsday were exchanging blows. Gardner quickly joins the fray as Rayner generates a force field around the remaining civilians. "Get them out of here, Kyle!" called out Gardner.

Gardner generates translucent green bands that wrap around Doomsday as Clark slams both of his fists into Doomsday's torso sending the beast flying into a parking lot. "Come on, Clark! Let's pound this freak!"

As Gardner zips past Clark into the parking lot. "Where the fuck are you, big and ugly? I've got some payback from Michael!" he says into the darkness.

"Gardner! Behind you!" warns Clark as Doomsday comes out from behind and grabs hold of Gardner's right arm. Doomsday's jagged claws rip into Gardner's flesh as the creature twists on Gardner's arm and then pulls it out from its socket. Separated from his power ring, Gardner loses his ring's protection. Tossing Gardner's severed arm aside, Doomsday picks Gardner up and throws him into a wall. The impact breaks Gardner's back.

Clark blurs to Gardner's side. Using his x-ray vision, he could see that Gardner's injuries were fatal. "Guy, I have to get you out of here."

"No time for that, Clark. Muh-My time's already up. You-You've to kill that bastard!" Gardner stammers as the pain of his injuries set in.

"You gotta pound that sonofabitch into the ground. Don't hold back. Use your rage!" Gardner says as he grabs at Clark's arm.

Gardner lets out a labored sigh as his grip on Clark's arm goes limp. In the distance, Gardner's ring floats into the away from the scene as it searches for another bearer.

"I'm so sorry Guy."

Clark roars as he blasts Doomsday with rage plasma infused heat vision. Doomsday lets out an inhuman howl as he is hit by the beams. The parking lot is soon filled with smoke and the stench of burning flesh.

After the smoke dissipates, Clark stood before the charred remains of Doomsday. He hears Doomsday moan as the creature rapidly heals itself in front of him. In a span of two minutes, a more fearsome creature sits itself upright before Clark.

"Oh, shit!"

Clark is sent careening out from the parking lot as Doomsday hits him with its own heat vision.

Bleez and Rayner arrive just in time to see Clark lying in the street across from the parking lot. "Kal-El! Are you alright?" inquired Bleez as she kneels by Clark's side, making no effort to mask her concern for him.

"I'm OK. The creature just hit me with a blast of heat vision," replied Clark as he sat himself up.

"Where's Gardner?" asked Rayner.

"He's gone, Kyle. I'm sorry."

"Kal-El, there is something you need to know about the creature. About Doomsday."

"What is it, Bleez?"

But before Bleez could relay any information, Doomsday blurs into Clark. The creature then proceeds to plow Clark into a line of office buildings.

"Clark!" yells Rayner as he and Bleez rush to follow the two combatants.

"What is it that you know about this Doomsday, Bleez?"

"That creature is called Doomsday. Once he sets foot on a planet, he kills every living thing on it. The creature doesn't need to eat or breathe because it can harness pure solar radiation, it has a rapid healing ability and it can replicate an attacker's powers and use it against them. Even your mighty Guardians on Oa were not able to stop him."

"Oh shit! We've got to tell Clark! How come you know a lot about this Doomsday?"

"I once snuck into the Guardians' hidden vaults on Oa and read their files. There is a lot of information the Guardians keep hidden even from you."

"Does it say anywhere in those files how this Doomsday could be stopped?"

"No. I'm afraid not."

"Then we're fucked."

* * *

Clark digs his heels into the concrete pavement as he wrestles with Doomsday. Channeling all his strength into his fist, he hits Doomsday with successive punches to the ribs. Doomsday lets out a roar as the creature doubles up in pain.

Clark lifts Doomsday up and zooms up into the outer atmospheres hoping that the lack of air and intense cold would slow down the creature. To his surprise, Doomsday is unaffected by the lack of air. The creature looks at Clark and a sort of chuckling sound could be heard coming from him. Clark's irises begin to smoulder.

Breaking away from Clark's hold, Doomsday lets himself plummet down to Earth. Clark seizes the opportunity and pushes himself into Doomsday increasing the creature's downward velocity. The two combatants pound on each other as they burn up upon re-entry. Like twin meteors, Clark and Doomsday hit an open field in Smallville, Kansas.

The ground shudders at the impact. Seismic monitoring devices across the Midwest register an intensity 8 earthquake. The Air Force is called in to monitor the impact site.

Clark and Doomsday's impact created a crater half a mile in radius and almost 200 feet deep. After the dust and debris have settled, Bleez and Rayner find an unconscious Clark but no sign of Doomsday. Bleez examines Clark, his face bruised. There was a deep cut over his eye. Clark's Kryptonian armor was torn across the chest exposing his chest which had cuts and bruises.

Rayner taps the JL communicator in his ear and says, "Vic, beam us up. Tell Bruce we need to get everybody together. There's no sign of Doomsday. He's disappeared."

* * *

Clark again finds himself walking the earthen path lined with Crabapple trees. He hears Diana's voice in the distance. She stood at the end of the path with a toddler sleeping peacefully on her bosom. "We've been waiting for you, Kal."

"Diana!"

He runs to her when Doomsday bursts from out of the ground. Blocking him from Diana and their supposed child. Doomsday lets out an inhuman laugh.

"NO! DIANA!"

"KAL!"

Clark wakes up with a start. He quickly sat himself up as Donna came into the Watchtower's infirmary. "Donna? How long was I out?"

"You've been out for two days, Kal-El."

"Have you found Doomsday?"

"The creature's name is Doomsday? We still have not found any trace of him."

"I have to find him. He's a danger to the planet. But he seems to be a lot stronger than me. I need something to help me destroy him."

Donna's thoughts drift to the God-Killer which was given to the Amazons by the god known as the One Above All through the goddess Gaea. "Could this be the opportune time to use the God-Killer?" she thought to herself.

She turns to Clark who looked sullen. "You miss my sister. Don't you?"

"I do. I feel as if my will to live has gone."

Donna embraces her brother-in-law. "Diana wouldn't want you to feel that way, Kal-El."

"I just miss her so much. Did you know she was pregnant?" Clark sighed sadly.

"We knew. Hessia told us. I'm so sorry, Kal-El."

Before Clark could reply, J'onn's voice comes through the Watchtower intercoms. "We have found Doomsday. He has just surfaced in Washington and he is heading straight for Andrews Air Force Base!"

Clark looks at Donna who nods at him. Together they blur towards the Monitor Womb.

Arriving at the Monitor Womb, Clark and Donna are met by J'onn, Bleez and Rayner.

"We have to get down there now!" growled Rayner.

"We have to think this through, Kyle. We know that Doomsday has a rapid healing ability. That makes conventional weapons, even your heat-vision ineffective against him. They may slow him down but he could still heal himself. We need a weapon that could cut him down once and for all," said J'onn.

"I know of one. Its in Themyscira. Will you come with me to retrieve it?" Donna spoke as she turned to J'onn who nods in affirmation.

"Since most of our members are still assisting Bruce in Gotham, and the other Green Lanterns are still off-world we shall have to make do with what is available to us. Kal-El, you, Kyle and the Lady Bleez have to fly down to Andrews. You must slow Doomsday down until help arrives."

"Kal-El, I know you are still grieving but please do not do anything rash," said J'onn as he placed his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"I will J'onn. I mean I'll try my best not to do anything rash," Clark smiled as he replied.

"I'll make sure he won't," said Bleez as she pressed herself to Clark's side earning a glare from Donna.

Donna was about to say something but decided to remain silent.

"It is settled then. Victor, when we take our leave please make sure that all communication lines are open."

"You got it J'onn. Good luck to all of you!" replied Victor.

* * *

Clark, Rayner and Bleez materialize just in time as Doomsday attacks Andrews Air Force Base. The creature had already destroyed the runway preventing other planes from taking off.

Ripping off a wing from a C-130, Doomsday throws it in Clark's direction. Clark and Bleez were able to evade the projectile. However, the wing grazes Rayner's thigh causing the Green Lantern to lose concentration and fall to the ground below.

"Kyle!" Bleez calls out as she swooped down to rescue Rayner.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yes. Its just a scratch. We've got to slow him down. No matter what," said Rayner.

Clark nods and rockets into Doomsday. Bleez follows closely behind. Clark's with Doomsday impact drives the creature into the damaged C-130 causing the plane to explode. Bleez erects a force-field to shield herself from the explosion.

"Superman! Help!" several airmen call out to Clark.

Clark looks in their direction. The airmen were trying to free one of their comrades whose leg was caught under the wing of a V-22 Osprey.

Clark and Bleez blur to the airmen as Clark lifts up the wing so that the other airmen could pull their compatriot out. "Any other survivors?" he asks a female airman.

"I'm afraid not. Its just us," she replied as she points to the other airmen. Clark counts five airmen.

"Bleez, get them to safety. I'll handle Doomsday," Clark managed to say as Doomsday grabs him by the shoulder.

"Go! Don't stop for anything!" Clark calls out to Bleez who surrounds the airmen in a force-field and flies them to safety.

Seeing Bleez and the airmen fly off, Clark turns to face Doomsday. He shoots a beam of heat-vision into Doomsday's eyes.

Blinded, Doomsday swings his arms wildly. Clark deftly evades Doomsday's wild punches and landing several of his own. His knuckles hurt on each impact.

Doomsday was starting to regain his vision when Rayner joined the fight. He hit Doomsday in the mid-section with a sledgehammer construct. The creature doubles over.

"Careful, Kyle. Don't get too near him," Clark cautions Rayner.

Feigning injury, Doomsday lets Rayner drift closer before launching his attack. With superhuman speed, Doomsday hits Rayner with a double-hammer fist to the spine.

"Kyle!" shouts Clark as he hits Doomsday with a punch to the temple. Clark's punch sends shockwaves throughout the base causing windows to shatter.

Clark walks over to Rayner. His superhuman senses tell him that the Green Lantern had already died from his injuries. In the distance his green ring floats away to find a new bearer.

Before Clark could offer a silent prayer, Doomsday plows into him. The two combatants trade blow for blow. Each one refusing to yield. Neither one expecting no quarter. Only one of them will come out of this alive.

Clark's repeated blows slowly took its toll on Doomsday, finally making a cut into the creature's tough gray hide.

It was at this moment that a Javelin made a hasty landing. Donna in her Wonder Woman garb bolted from the Javelin's cargo hold with the God-Killer in her hand.

"Kal-El! I have come with the God-Killer!"

Clark quickly comes up with a plan. Twisting to his side during Doomsday's forward thrust, he positions himself behind the creature and applies a sleeper hold on Doomsday.

"Now, Donna! Take the shot!" Clark called out as he locks his fingers to complete the hold.

Donna threw the God-Killer with all her strength. Her aim true as the spear hits Doomsday in the chest with a loud thunk. Death came swiftly for the creature before it even fell forward to the ground.

The sweetness of this victory was soon to be replaced by the bitter taste of loss. To Donna's horror the spear had went through Doomsday and into Clark.

Clark falls to the ground, a deep gash on his chest. Rage plasma seeps out from the wound.

"KAL-EL!"

Donna quickly rushes over to Clark's side. She carefully propped his head upon her lap. "I'm so sorry, Kal-El!" she apologized. Tears flowing from her eyes.

"Did-did we get him?" Clark managed to smile as he began to cough out blood.

"We did. Doomsday is no more. I-I'm terribly sorry."

"No-no need-need to be sorry, Donna. Diana, she-she's wuh-waiting for me," Clark said between gasps.

Clark walks the earthen pathway. Rays of sunlight peer through the canopy created by the Crabapple trees lining the pathway. The soft, cool breeze carried a familiar sweet scent. He breathes it in and looks in the distance. Diana smiled at Clark as she stood at the pathway's end, resplendent in a white Grecian gown.

Clark with his eyes closed, smiles as his head rests on Donna's lap. "Diana," he sighs as he reaches out with his hand.

"Go to her, Kal-El."

"Go to her."

A short distance away, Bleez returns to the base having brought the airmen to safety.

"Is Kal-El?" Bleez could barely say the words as red tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Yes. He is with his love," Donna replied.

* * *

Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira imperiously held claim over Clark's remains. Citing that Clark had by virtue of his marriage to Diana, had Themysciran citizenship and as a member of the royal family shall be buried with his wife in Themyscira.

President Simons acquiesced to Hippolyta's demands fearful of having a nation of immortal amazons with magical weapons as enemies. As a compromise, Hippolyta allowed for a memorial to be erected near the Lincoln Memorial.

* * *

Themyscira

One year after

Briseis, a young amazon of only 600 years of age made her way into the catacombs. Being the youngest on the island she was given the task of re-lighting the torches lining the walls of the catacombs. She looked forward to coming down into the main gallery to view the unspoiled remains of Clark and Diana. She made her way to the large stone on which Clark and Diana's remains were laid. As she lit the torches around the stone, it was empty but the burial shrouds.

As Briseis ran for the palace to inform the queen of the disappearance of the bodies, a cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows. Pulling back his hood the One Above All says, "Finally! Balance has been restored to the Universe!"

THE END


End file.
